


The perfect word

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daydreaming, Drabble, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: JJ is fighting with his sinful thoughts about Otabek, and he is losing the battle.





	The perfect word

 

Jean-Jacques was a very good boy. Good boy. Good boy! He repeated in his head like a mantra, trying to put away dangerous thoughts. With 'dangerous' he meant, ugh, he even struggled to think the word. He meant to touch another skin. To feel the heat of another body next to his own, close, very close. To want to be inside a club, loud music pounding in his ears. Lights on blue, yellow and red flashing in his eyes, dancing in a crowd. Not giving a chance to let the others think or see what was happening in there or if he was being a sinner or not.

 

A sinner.

 

The worst wasn't the thoughts themselves. The worst was the fact the body he was thinking of had a face, had a name. It was pretty awkward for him but he had come to acknowledge it after a couple of times he had thought about it. Okay, maybe more than a couple. It was his abs, his collarbone, his cleavage on the shirt he wears with a peak of his chest. Oh how he would like to kiss that, will it be firm? He could go lower and lower and feel those muscles in his hand, and also...

 

Stop.

 

Thinking about Otabek Altin was driving him mad. Jean-Jacques couldn't stop the pressure building up in his lower abdomen. Otabek was always there as a fuel to his fantasies and now it was too late to stop it. In his mind, he pictured himself, the one and only King JJ, dancing with Otabek as close as it was humanly possible. Moving their bodies at the rhythm of a high pitch techno beat in the dark of a club, rubbing their hips together. The thought of friction sent shivers through JJ's spine. He imagined his own hand grabbing Altin's ass, pulling his body closer, giving him a hungry kiss.

 

Jean-Jacques sucked the tip of Otabek's tongue, tasting wet. He wanted more of Kazakh's flavor, he went for it meeting their lips together again. They were touching each other over the clothes every inch of fabric they could reach. Their dancing became dirtier as the music got louder, the kiss longer, deeper. Sexy.

 

That was the word. The perfect word for Altin right now. Sexy.

 

"JJ! Dinner's ready!"

 

JJ heard his mother's voice calling him out from the kitchen from the first floor. She brought him back to reality, his surroundings not the club but his own room. He noticed the stain in his pants and murmured an "oh shit" before hearing his mother once again.

 

He tried to clean himself with a towel which proved to be ineffective for the job. He would have to change clothes for going downstairs and join his siblings for dinner.

  


"JEAN-JACQUES!" He heard his mom screaming, this time he answered from his room.

 

"Coming, mom!"

 

He allowed himself to smile for the irony as he had literally came in his pants just to think of Otabek. He would have to ask forgiveness for his sins, as he knew he was going to do it again.

 

...But first, changing clothes and dinner.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
